


Relationship Goals

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Elizabeth are dating and you both are part The Avengers cast and during the press tour for Infinity War you both basically get teased by various cast members for how cute you two were during filming.





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Doing the press tour for Infinity War was insane, but in a good way. You love being able to see all your friends again and spending time together. You were part of the cast, you have been since the first Avengers movie and doing these things would never get old to you, you loved it.

Being part of this has changed you life in so many ways and you didn’t know where you would be if you weren’t part of this cast. When you were filming Age of Ultron you met Elizabeth Olsen and ever since then you’ve never been happier. Elizabeth was the love of your life as you were hers. 

After filming Age of Ultron you would hang out whenever you both had the chance and not long after that you started dating. Being able to work with her was amazing, you both could still spend time together without being away from one another for a long period of time due to filming.

“What is it like when Elizabeth and (Y/N) are together during filming?” The interviewer asked with a smile on their face.

You looked over at your girlfriend, who was siting right next to you, and smiled.

“Those two are so in love. It’s so adorable that it makes me was to throw up.” Anthony Mackie laughs. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh as well.

You groan and hide your face in your hands, you were blushing like crazy. Elizabeth chuckled. She placed her hand on your back, gently rubbing circles on your back.

“It’s true.” Sebastian smiles. “Once we were taking a break and I was looking for (Y/N) so we could talk. I knew where to find her since whenever we aren’t filming her and Elizabeth are always together. Anyway I turned a corner and I found them making out.”

This caused you to remove your hands away from your face and to playfully glare at him, but your cheeks were heating up like crazy. Elizabeth was also blushing.

“Come on, Sebastian. You’re embarrassing both of them.” Scarlett, who was sitting behind you and Elizabeth, placed a hand on your shoulder and her other hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder.

You looked behind you and saw her smirking. Oh no. “Don’t you dare. Anthony and Sebastian are already teasing us, not you too.”

Scarlett looked at the interviewer. “In all honesty Elizabeth and (Y/N) are relationship goals.” The others all nod in agreement.

Elizabeth gives you a loving smile. “I love you, (Y/N).” She whispered.

“I love you too, babe.” You smile back before leaning in to give her a soft and loving kiss. Anthony makes gagging noises as you two kiss. 

You could deal with all their teasing, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
